New Life
by CarrayEatsYouNow
Summary: Not everyone had the perfect life. And most people don't get to change that fact. Bree Tanner gets that chance. What will happen? Love? or will she always be a screw up?  I NEED YOUR HELP!
1. xVAMPIREx

**Hi. I hope you like this!(:**

* * *

For the first time in my life, I was truly scared. Not the scared you get when your parents are getting you in trouble. Not even the scared you get when you are about to be bullied, and believe me I have had my experiences with both. But this was different. I had always for as long as I remember felt abandoned, even though my parents did not abandon me, as much as I wish they would. That feeling seemed to dull.. not go away completely, but dull.. it was oddly satisfying.

I opened my eyes, the room I was in was dark, yet, I could still see everything so clearly.. even the person sitting in the corner glaring at me. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, when suddenly my mouth was full of this sweet aroma that was in the room. Not sweet as in a lovely smell, sweet meaning intriguing...

"Why am I here?" The boy said. He said it in such an arrogant voice, it only made me mad.

"How about you tell me?" I answered him back. I smiled showing all my teeth, suddenly he stopped glaring at me and I saw fear cross his eyes. The fear I had felt not two seconds ago.

The more I spoke, the more his scent entered my mouth. I decided to have a little fun with this boy first..

"So, are you going to answer my question?" I asked him more forcefully. He just shook his head. "Very well. Let's give you an easy one then, shall we? What is your name?"

"Russell." He said, his voice not above a whisper yet I heard it very clearly.

"Well Russell, I'm sorry to put our little chat to an end, but you see, your smell is driving me crazy. I'm we have to say goodbye so soon..." I trailed off. Before he could even blink I was right beside him, my teeth just about breaking the skin on his neck when I whispered in his ear, "Such a shame, your pretty cute." And bit into his neck. The sweet red liquid burning as it went down my throat. In-fact, I had not noticed how much my throat was burning, until now. But this humans blood was like a fire extinguisher to a fire. Almost calming..

After the boy was drained of all the blood, the facts came back to me. I replayed the scene that just happened in my head. Many thing did not add up. Only one thing I was sure of, and the scene before me proved it. I knew all the facts, before it even registered that I did.

I was a vampire.

Me, Bree Tanner, was a vampire. I was not scared anymore. I always felt left out in things, but this, it made me feel complete.. in a weird way. I should hate myself. I just killed an innocent person. But I couldn't bring myself to. I felt in control for the first time in my life. And it felt good.

I heard foot steps coming down the stairs, I secretly hoped it was another human.

"Hello, Bree." This voice was stronger. Not a frail human voice, a deep male vampire voice. I again noticed some facts, like where I was and most importantly, why I was here. "You may have many questions, like, why I picked you, and where you are," He continued, as if reading my mind. "Long story short, you are a-"

"I know what I am." I whispered., knowing fine well he heard me.

"Really? What else do you know?" He sounded truly intrigued.

He came down the stairs slowly, as if afraid of me. He was beautiful. The thing that stood out most was his eyes. They were bright red. They were scary, but oddly interesting.

"Umm.." I forgot he asked me a question, and I noticed I was staring "not much. That I'm a vampire. That I like human blood.. a lot. Not much after that." I said honestly.

"Ah. You are quite.. different than others." He said, looking at me like I was a sort of experiment. "That little scene I witnessed was quite something. How did you control it?"

"Control what?" I asked.

"The burn. In your throat, I mean. Usually newborns wont take another look at the kid I give them before they dig in."

"Umm.. I'm not sure. I didn't actually notice anything until I was actually feeding off him."

He told me all about what I was exactly. He told me I was not just a vampire. I was a newborn. And I was not an ordinary newborn. He also told me his name was Riley. I liked him. He was nice. He wasn't like my human friends.

"So.. why did you pick me? I mean, you could probably pick any person. Why me?"

He seemed to be debating if he should tell me the truth or not. "You.. seemed unhappy, with your life." Understatement. "So.. I figured that no one would really.. miss you." He looked away from my eyes as if waiting for me to yell at him.

"You're right. And I don't regret this one bit. No one will notice. The most will be a rumor of me running away. It was only a matter of time..." I was glad he didn't ask anymore.

I had a new life now. And what a life it was going to be.

* * *

**So.. Tell me what you think! Even tell me how bad it was.(:**

**Please read the next chapter. I need help with what I'm going to do with this story. **


	2. HELPPP

**PLEASE HELP!**

**Okay, so I hope you liked my story so far. But I need help on what is going to happen.**

**Here are a few ideas;**

**this was gonna be a one-shot on Bree, but it got carried away so...(:**

**a) A little story on Bree's new life.**

**b)Riley tells Bree to go to the Cullen's to get info out of them, but a certain Diego is in the Cullen family.**

**c) Just a one shot.**

**d)anything else you can come up with(:**

**please help! (:**


End file.
